Burn Shmurn
by Emma Gold
Summary: I'm sorry! my computer hid the true file so here is the true story  Michel has kidnapped Victor again. This time things take a turn for the strange. YAOI PEOPLE!


**A/N: Happy Birthday E-tan! This is my first lemon ever so I'm sorry if is suxz. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice what so ever**

**WARNING: YAOI PEOPLE! BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Michel had kidnapped Victor awhile ago and he still wasn't getting anywhere with the blonde man. He had tried everything he could think of to get him to talk but still nothing. His friend, Sam, had given up long ago and didn't even bother stopping by anymore. 'What am I going to do now? Victor isn't going to spill so why should I bother anymore?' Michel thought as he walked into the 'cage' that he had set up to keep Victor in.

Victor's head was lolled foreword, hiding his eyes from Michel, but Michel had looked into those eyes many times and knew them to be blue, a bright blue that did something to Michel's stomach that hadn't happened in a long time. He didn't understand it; Victor had been a thorn in Michel's side for a long time. Since that time on the boat when he had nearly made Michel kill him Michel has been feeling weird towards the sandy blonde. "Why do you bother anymore? I'm not going to tell you anything," Victor said tilting his head up to meet Michel's brown eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm hoping that you will tell me something," Michel said sitting crossed legged in front of Victor

Victor just laughed, "Why would I tell you anything? But I do have to wonder what you are going to do with me once you get what you want,"

Michel paused at that. What was he going to do with Victor once he got what he wanted? "I don't know," Michel answered honestly.

Ever since Victor nearly made Michel kill him and Michel kidnapped Victor again, Michel was opening up to the blonde. He didn't know why but he was starting to trust him. More than likely because only someone you trust would you ask to kill you. Victor gave Michel a weird look then looked toward the ceiling, what he usually did when he had nothing else to do. Michel just tilted his head to the side as he studied Victor's face. It has been something that he had been finding himself doing more and more every time he visited Victor. Fiona didn't like it and Michel's mother was bugging him, trying to figure out where he kept going. He didn't notice that Victor had noticed him staring at him until he said "See something you like?" with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Defiantly," Michel whispered and didn't realize that it was said out loud until he saw the shocked expression on Victor's face.

Michel stood up quickly and was half way up the stairs until he heard Victor screaming at him to stop. "Come back here," Victor ordered but Michel stayed where he was.

"Michel, come back here and explain what you just said," Victor ordered again and Michel sighed and walked back down the stairs, not meeting Victor's eyes.

"Now, what did you mean that you defiantly saw something you liked," Victor said gently, noting that Michel was in a very fragile mood.

"I don't know. It came out all on its own," Michel muttered and Victor sighed.

"Will you get rid of the zip ties me?" Victor said. Michel grunted and did so, but when he pulled back, Victor had him pined to the ground.

"I think I know why" he said and kissed Michel gently but firmly.

Michel's eyes widened but he didn't push Victor off. He couldn't figure out if he liked it or what, but he found his eyes closing and kissing back. The pressure on his arms slowly grew less until Michel's arms were able to slowly work their way up and around Victor's neck. He felt Victor smirk; and so, he bit Victors' lip and pushed his tongue into Victor's mouth. Trying to gain dominance, he fought with Victor's tongue to be able to explore the inside of Victor's mouth. This seemed to please Victor, and soon he gave up that battle, but still he remained on top while working on getting Michel's jacket and shirt off.

Michel hissed as the cold floor touched his back, but Victor silenced that with a quick kiss. Michel sat up and worked on getting Victor's shirt off, yet Victor pushed him back down against the cold concrete floor. Michel didn't like this and forced Victor onto his back; Michel worked on getting the evil fabric off so that he could see what Victor looked like. He finally did and ran his hand over Victor's chest, causing goose bumps to rise over both of the males' bodies. Victor enjoyed being touched this intimately; yet he didn't enjoy being on the bottom and so flipped them back to where they originally were. Michel gave a gasp at being pinned by the older male ,but soon they turned into gasps of pleasure as Victor started kissing Michel's chest. The kissing moved down his chest to his stomach, giving licks and nips every once in awhile. Michel's hips twitched at the need of wanting more.

Victor couldn't help but chuckle at the response he was receiving from the ex-spy. "Vi-victor," Michel gasped. Victor reached up and lightly ran his hand down the brown hair males' jaw.

"Yes?" Victor whispered as he leaned back up and lightly kissed Michel's lips.

"More, I want more," Michel muttered against the blondes' lips.

"Consider your wish granted," Victor said and deeply kissed Michel while working on getting his pants undone.

He unbuttoned and unzipped slowly, allowing himself some pleasure of watching Michel's eyes become glazed over with lust. Once the pants where completely unzipped, Victor ran his hand over the bulge that was appearing. "You're getting so hard," Victor whispered in Michel's ear as he licked the outer edge, giving a soft nip at the top.

"Vi-victor, stop teasing," Michel stammered out.

"Why? You are so cute when I tease you!" Victor said, licking his way up Michel's jaw to his nose.

"I'm not cute," Michel stated finally. Victor just chuckled at the statement.

"Whatever you say," Victor said kissing the tip of his nose.

Victor slipped his fingers over the top edge of Michel's underwear and slowly moved his hand down. Michel bucked; and in response, Victor sat up, placing on hand sprawled on Michel's stomach. He had moved both the pants and the underwear down so that he could completely see all of Michel unhindered by any obstacles. Victor couldn't help a blush to color his already reddened cheeks. Michel was absolutely stunning naked.

"Victor…" Michel whined. That snapped Victor out of his stupor and caused him to smirk.

Lowering himself, he started licking Michel's member. This caused gasps to erupt from Michel's mouth as Victor's tongue expertly worked its way around Michel's member, causing Michel to gasp and claw the concrete. When Victor took Michel's member into his mouth, Michel thrust into his mouth, causing Victor to gag a little but he just took it in stride. He could feel Michel getting closer to his high point and stopped, pulling away with a long final lick. Flipping Michel over, Victor put three fingers in front of Michel "suck" was ordered as he started to plant kisses all along Michel's back. Michel did as he was ordered. He started to suck Victor's fingers, and soon started wrapping his tongue around them. Michel could feel Victor getting hard through his pants.

When he finished, Michel managed to get out "take your pants off"; when, he felt a rumble of laughter against his back. "I completely forgot," Victor said and quickly removed the offensive material.

Soon after, Michel felt fingers near his entrance. "This is going to hurt, love," Victor whispered and pushed one finger in.

Michel called out in pain, but Victor leaned over and kissed the back of his neck in sympathy. He didn't like the thought that he was hurting his love, yet he knew that this was a necessary pain. After a short while, he pushed the second finger in and started scissoring stretching the walls that were trying to tighten around the intruding object.

Michel called out in more pain but thrust back against the fingers. Victor rained down more kisses against Michel's skin and finally pushed the third and final finger in. "It'll get better soon," Victor said and started thrusting the fingers into Michel who cried out in pain and pleasure. Victor pulled the fingers out and a whimper escaped Michel. "Don't worry," Victor said and placed his member at the empty entrance and thrust in.

Michel cried out and pushed back against Victor; causing Victor to hit his sweet spot which made his cry turn from one of pain to of pure ecstasy. Victor loved that sound and started thrusting hard, making sure to hit that spot as much as possible. Michel continued to cry out in pleasure. Soon, Victor pulled them into a sitting position, his dick still up inside of Michel, and started to pull Michel up and down onto him.

Michel tried to hold it in but that didn't happen. He gripped Victor's thighs, his nails digging into Victors flesh, biting his bottom lip, he cummed. Victor kissed his shoulder, "go ahead and scream, love," he whispered, causing chills to erupt over Michel's arms.

Michel did scream, he screamed Victor's name. The walls around Victor's member tightened, nearly causing Victor to cum but he wanted to make this last as long as he could for he feared that once his is over that Michel would zip tie him back to the chair.

Victor started to lean them back over but Michel tried to turn around. At that action, Victor had to pull out to figure out what Michel wanted. When he did so, Michel wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him in for a long, hot kiss. His tongue went into Victor's mouth and felt all around his mouth. Michel wanted to memorize it.

Victor felt his heart warm at the passion that Michel put into the kiss. It made him happy that this might be real, but there was still the nagging feeling that it wasn't going to last. That this was just a onetime thing, he wanted to make it last so he kissed Michel back. Michel made his legs wrap around Victor's waist and press himself against Victors' still erect member. Victor understanding what Michel was saying entered and started thrusting again, making the rhythm slow until Michel started thrusting back telling Victor that he wanted to move faster while their mouths were occupied with kissing each other, saliva tying them together when they broke for short breaths.

Victor couldn't help but give a mischievous grin at Michel and started moving faster to keep up with his new lover. Michel tilted his head back in pleasure while giving access to Victor so that he could kiss his neck. While doing said action, Victor found Michel's sweet spot and started nipping and kissing it earning little gasps and mewls from Michel.

Victor started thrusting harder, coming closer and closer to his climax. With one final push, he cummed inside Michel, some trickling out onto the floor. Michel gasped and his body went limp, Victor pulling out collapsed beside him, breathing hard. Michel's mind was whirring with what they just did. He didn't know what he thought of it, but he knew that he enjoyed it. When he thought that it would just be the one time, his heart hurt. He didn't want it to just be a one night stand. It seemed that he thought more of the blonde than what he should. "Victor?" Michel slowly said, not knowing what said man would think of his new discovery.

"Yes Michel?" Victor said timidly, not knowing what to expect of the brown haired man.

"I love you," he whispered.

Victor tensed. He definitely didn't expect that. "You love me?" he whispered back.

"Yes, I don't want this to just be a one night stand. I care for you. It broke my heart all those months ago when you almost made me kill you. I can't live without you," Michel confessed causing warmth to spread through out Victor.

"I love you too Michel," Victor said and pulled Michel to him and kissed him. It wasn't heat or full of lust.

It was full of pure love.

**a/n: omg…..that actually didn't sux. I'm so proud of myself. Well while I was typing the sex scene I started eating a banana and told my friend and she started chocking on her drink. This took me I don't know….3 hours to write cuz of evil writers block and getting ideas from fanfics that I have on my laptop from amazing authors on . Love you guys! Also cuz I'm in college and it likes to kill your brain. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I know that I started shivering from fear when writing this and my face burned when writing some scenes dear god, now I know how the amazing yaoi writers feel. I love to read it, but it's a b*&ch to write.**

**Rez: Shut up now, stop ranting.**

**Me: Yes sir. Though I'm surprised your still alive after me writing that.**

**Rez: I hid.**

**Me: anyway, please tell me what you think! I lovers you guys!**

**Riki: It was pretty good. Maybe a bit more descriptive in some parts, yet it was good all the same. Some parts…well I fixed because if you think about some of the positions it would be awkward and not really work the way that was described…..I feel like a pervert! **


End file.
